


Time Stamp: 6th Year

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Ebony and Applewood [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: A snapshot of Scott and Mitch in their sixth year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Series: Ebony and Applewood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Time Stamp: 6th Year

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said like three years ago that I wanted Winter Wonderland to become part of a series, and that was because I had already started another instalment. I am still working on it (whoops), but here is a cute little timestamp.

Scott wasn’t sure how Binns was still teaching History of Magic; his lectures were still as long and boring and flat as they had been when he was still alive. However, Scott couldn’t deny that there was a certain perk to a professor who paid absolutely no attention to the students. 

That perk was currently wrapped up in his arms, idly taking notes with one hand and brushing up and down Scott’s arm with the other.

“What are we talking about now?” Scott caught Mitch’s right hand in his and intertwined their fingers, bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Mitch’s. He thought he might have heard a huff of annoyance from Avery – or maybe it was one of the ‘puffs – but honestly, whoever it was should have been used to it after 6 years of being in class with them. 

Mitch nudged him gently. “Pay attention. We’re on the Global Wizarding War, and this is definitely going to be on the NEWT. Also, it’s important, both to wizarding history and muggle history.”

Scott let go of Mitch so he could drop his head onto the desk with a thunk. “It’s interesting and important, but Binns is actually the worst. Why did I take a NEWT class for history and how did I pass the OWL?” he mumbled toward his feet.

“If you want to work in public affairs, then you need to know about the history of the wizarding world.”

“Stop making  _ sense. _ ”

Mitch patted him on the leg patronisingly. Scott couldn’t see his face, but he was sure that Mitch was being sarcastic. 

He sat up quickly, a great idea occurring to him. “You know what we could do in-”

“No.”

“Hey!” Scott started.

“Mr. Hoying. Do you have a question?” 

Scott could feel his face flame, and the people around him were definitely laughing. “No, Professor. Sorry for interrupting.”

Once Binns had safely continued, Scott turned back to Mitch. “You didn’t even know what I was going to say,” he whispered.

“I could assume.”

“Okay, so what was I going to say?”

“Probably something to do with broom closets or the prefects bathroom. Am I close?”

Mitch knew him well. Scott pouted.

“Aw, honey. It’s okay. We can do whatever your disgusting brain wants during non-class hours.”

Scott reached out to pull Mitch back into his arms in lieu of answering, swinging one leg over the back of the bench to be able to sit against him more comfortably while Mitch jotted down whatever Binns was saying now. 

After a few moments of silence, he squeezed Mitch a little harder. “Any chance I can copy your notes later?”

Mitch’s answering smack was exactly what he expected.


End file.
